


Bah, Humbug!

by kuro_fangirl_818



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuro_fangirl_818/pseuds/kuro_fangirl_818
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something has the young earl unsettled during the Christmas holiday...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bah, Humbug!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfic so please leave comments! It's pretty short but I thought this would fit well with the season. Also, knowing that Ciel usually has a strong exterior, I thought I'd be nice to see a slightly vulnerable side of him :) I hope you enjoy!

** Chapter 1 **

Christmas time always made Ciel grouchy. The young boy usually stomped around the house, wandering from room to room with no real intent, and ignored the desperate tries from his servants to cheer him up for the holidays. Usually the week of Christmas is the week that Sebastian took off for whatever personal time he needed, leaving the young earl alone for a few days with the other residence of the manor.

The servants had tried everything. Streamers, a grand elaborate tree, elegant ornaments, and a plethora of desserts. Nothing seemed to get their young master’s attention or brighten his mood. All Ciel wanted to do was sit in the study where it was peace and quiet and drink some tea.

He wouldn’t admit that he missed his butler, at least not out loud. But his mind was racing. What does Sebastian even do when he’s away? And why is he away for so long? Ciel sat with his hands entangled through his blueish hair. He didn’t want to keep feeling this strain every year, every day Sebastian was gone.

“I’m going to bed.” He scoffed as he shuffled past his servants. They had a saddened look as they watched their young master slump.

“B-bocchan…” Mey-Rin mumbled, feeling regret for not being able to cheer up the young boy.

“Hey, don’t be such a Scrooge, Bocchan. It’s Christmas!” Bard exclaimed in a last hope to get the Earl out of his slump. Ciel turned towards his moping servants.

“Bah, humbug.” He said starkly shutting his bedroom door.

Ciel slumped on the bed, cuddling the pillow fiercely.

_Sebastian, hurry back._

What was killing Ciel the most was that he knew that with one word Sebastian could be here, all he had to do was call him. But that would be selfish. Ciel knew that Sebastian deserved a break. Even though he was a demon, as an employee he was entitled to have vacation days, but Sebastian usually saved all of his time for one time.

He crawled under the comforter and clung onto the pillow tighter.

_Please come home_ …

***

Ciel fluttered his eyes when he felt the bed shift from extra weight.

“Bocchan,”

Ciel’s eyes startled open hearing the comforting voice softly breathe in his ear.

“Did you miss me?”

Ciel jerked up filled with excitement to see his butler laying in the bed next to him. The raven-haired man chuckled at his young master’s eagerness to see him return so soon. He pulled the boy into his arms and returned the covers over the both of them. He felt Ciel exhale happily as the young earl snuggled deeper into the butler’s chest.

“Merry Christmas, Ciel.” Sebastian cooed as he kissed the top of his head gently. Ciel shuttered at the sound of his name melting from his butler’s mouth. He smacked his lips and burrowed his head into the curve of the man’s neck.

“Tsk. Bah humbug…”


End file.
